Springfield Sepultura/Quotes
---- Bart, Homer, Marge, Lisa: singing Silver Bells. Silver Bells. Is christmas time in a city. Tallon: What a jolly holly folly day, Gentlemen. We can be so proud of them whatever we want. Bart, Homer, Marge, Lisa: singing Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la la. Tis the season to be jolly. Skinner: What a christmas song we ever had. Chalmers: Most impressive, Seymour. Be proud of it. Bart, Homer, Marge, Lisa: singing Walking in the Winter Wonderland. Mr. Burns: Bravo! Bravo! Thank you for letting me watching you singing, and i promised that i'll never ever releasing the hounds. barking Bart, Homer, Marge, Lisa: and running away Mr. Burns: Ooh, sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to. Bart, Homer, Marge, Lisa: singing Jingle bells. Jingle bells. Jingle all the way. All the fun. Flanders: Finally that Dewey Largo was right, we are jolly roger song with us. ---- Flanders: Hey, Homer. Writing a new Christmas carol? Homer: Maybe. Flanders: Well, the Bible says it's fun to do stuff together. singing There's a stranger in the manger And his name is Love... speaking Take it, Homer. ---- Alan Rickman (phone machine voice): Hello. You've reached Alan Rickman at 555-0122. Please leave a message at the beep. Hello, Alan Rickman. It's Alan Rickman reminding you to move the pork chops from the freezer to the refrigerator so they defrost properly. Do not disappoint me. Hello. You've reached Alan Rickman at 555-0122. Please leave a message at the beep. Alan, it's me again. Remember that turtle joke for the party. Hahahahaha. ---- Jonathan Tallon: What about Homer. Marge: Yeah, Homer is up next. Skinner: Go on, Homer. Nobody gets wrong with all of us. Homer: growns I don't think there's anything in that black bag for me. Stephen Lang: You're wrong, Homer. Let us begin. Oh, my! Your son were a very important man. Bart Simpson along with Jimbo Jones, Dolph Starbeam and Milhouse Van Houten were heavy metal bikers, the Motor "Harley-Davidson" Cycles of the city of Kennethville. Marge: Now, wait a second, Cool Runnings. We learned in school that Miles "Chatterbox" Musket founded Quahog after he was saved by the magic clam. Stephen Lang: No, that is a myth. Homer, for now on, Bart, Jimbo, Dolph and Milhouse were the heavy metal bikers of Kennethville. I see I see Sepultura a long time ago. ---- Bartrick Green: singing Obscured by the sun. Apocalyptic clash Cities fall in ruin. Why must we die? Obliteration of mankind. Under a pale gray sky. We shall arise. I did nothing, saw nothing. Terrorist confrontation. Waiting for the end. Wartime conspiracy. ---- Professor Dexter: What do we say, gentlemen. Why not you boys make your next move the best move. Huh? Bartrick Green: Absolutely right! Make my next move the best move. Andreas Jones: Make your own life whatever you want to be an unaweary party, Dexter. Even you don't know where is the only women i ever loved. Milhoulo Jr.: Dude, i told ya we can play keyboard on you, man. Ha ha ha. Dolphinoy Casagrande: Duh. We don't blame you out of my way, man. We can play drum with my stick to my bareful lovely unresponsible. Professor Dexter: My boss and i brought anything from my paperwork this afternoon. See ya, cowboy. Bartrick Green: Slag off! ---- Bikerbeard: Hey! Who throw the bad boy out of this party. the mug You know the rules? Meathook, Ramrod, Shawn, Motorcyclist, Heavy Metal Bikers: All throwing bad guys out of party will be denying senceless by invader while i'm reading the book out of that from near and far. Bikerbeard: That's right! So who throw it. And it doing so. Nobody knows. Ottoki Wartooth: At least is a long gap for compels for news, but. Nobody starving, well, i'm afraid we are not a worthy as well. ---- Bartrick Green: We're gonna go out and play our songs like we've never played them before: competently! Where's Dexter? Professor Dexter: Sorry, i'm late for work. ---- Bartrick Green: singing Education's bollocks! Bollocks! America is bollocks! Bollocks! Politeness is bollocks! Bollocks! Bollocks! William Muntzderface: singing Education's murder! Murder! China is Murder! booing on Nelson Ottoki Wartooth: Hey, would you stop bothering us! William Muntzderface: Is too late, Wartooth! I'm going to change it into the Murder! Watch! singing Education's murder! booing on Nelson Sector Williamson: Stop booing at him! This song "Bullocks" has changed into "Murder" by... former lead singer Shinnok! yelling at Shinnok grabs Shinnok Shinnok: Perhaps you can call me Shinnok from Mortal Kombat. Perhaps this feel your heart are no more fit to be heavy metal bands, that you are to be Sepultura. Once i didn't change it into Murder song, your bands will never play nice it all. Please have mercy of them all. I didn't do it. ---- Bartrick Green: Thanks, Professor Dexter, for letting me and my gangs play the music for letting Shinnok taking over my band. Professor Dexter: Nobody hates Shinnok, Mr. Green. So i'll be grateful. This cowboy plan is over. Education's Bullocks theme song of Sepultura is recorded now. Bye, bye, Sepultura. Bartrick Green, Andreas Jones, Milhoulo Jr., Dolphinoy Casagrande: Bye, Professor Bullock! driving away Bartrick Green: Gentlemen, let's go home. Andreas Jones: Anything for Bartrick Green. Milhoulo Jr.: I'm gonna hug you, Dolphinoy. Dolphinoy Casagrande: You are the real friend. ---- Stephen Lang: And so ends the tale of Sepultura and the heavy metal banding of Kennethville. Homer: Well, what a bunch of delightfully colorful characters! So, is that it? Skinner: That's it. Now stay tuned for an all-new Collection for memory surprises. Richard Raynis: This is your guy. David Mirkin: No. This is your guy. Richard Raynis: No this is your guy. David Mirkin: No. This is your guy. Richard Raynis: Both of us. Richard and Mirkin continues gasps sighs Category:Season 28 quotes Category:Quotes